


A Rainy Night - a Josh Dun imagine

by lionessliv



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warning: thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessliv/pseuds/lionessliv
Summary: When the thunderstorm hits your city and you find yourself alone in your flat, a knock on your door is the least you expect. But maybe this will turn out as a nice surprise?A Josh Dun imagine.





	A Rainy Night - a Josh Dun imagine

Lighting bolts lit the sky and it took the thunder only seconds to follow up. The sound was so loud you even heard it through your head phones. You took them off and was surprised how loud the storm raged outside. The sky was black and purple with a hint of red and a deep sigh emerged from your lips. This was not the way you had imagined tonight. A loud noise from next door and you sighed again – this time: angered. Maybe something fell again? Maybe the weird neighbour, who never seemed to be home except for when you needed a break, was up to some new sports trend again? You didn’t know. The only thing you knew was that he was extremely annoying.

You paused the sitcom friends that flickered on the screen and got up. Tonight’s plan actually had been to stay inside and watch friends with friends. But messages had popped up on your phone all night, telling you your friends were too scared to leave their flats during the storm. But fine, then some wine and the show would do fine for yourself, too.

A lightning cracked over the sky and lit up the apartment for a moment so bright you thought it was daytime again, before all turned black and the thunder rolled over the city once more. Hopefully this won’t result in…, you thought to yourself but too late. Suddenly all lamps went off and the TV screen went pitch black as well.

Oh no…

You walked over to the switches to check whether it really was a power blackout or not. But as you tried the switches three four times and the lamps wouldn’t turn on again, you sighed again. This was about to turn out as the worst night of the year so far. You could hear the guy from next door curse but then it was quiet again.

Gathering all candles that you owned with the flashlight of your smartphone, a reliable source of light was built around the couch. The collection of birthday candles, scented candles and normal tea lights must have looked weird with the lights turned on, but right now, spreading warm light and being a source of comfort, you were glad to have them all here.

The one noise that distraught you was a silent, shy knock on the door, just as you had settled on the couch with a blanket and a book. You sighed. Again. Then you got up to look who was out there. It turned out to be your neighbour from next door. Even though it was pitch black outside, the light from the candles lit his bright yellow hair and a smile lit up his face. “Hi, I’m… Josh. From next door. I was hoping you’d be here.”, he said hasty and his hand rushed through his hair, dishevelling it even more than it already was. “I wanted… well, this is gonna be awkward, but I wanted to ask whether you have something to eat?”, he paused and looked at his feet, his hands intertwined with each other, restless.

Raising one eyebrow you looked at him. “Uhm, don’t you have anything yourself?”, was the first thing you asked and you could see that this was not the reaction he’d hoped for.

“Well, I just came home today from tour and wanted to get home tomorrow, but I can’t even leave the building because the elevator isn’t working without the power and so I can’t even order pizza or anything and…”, he mumbled and his voice got faster and faster while his hands kneaded themselves restlessly.

“Hey”, you said and softly laying a hand on his, just for a second to make him stop with all the kneading. “I bet there will be something in the fridge. Come in.”, with saying that you stepped aside and he entered your flat. The hall was dark and you could not see a thing so you closed the door quickly and turned around only to see Josh looking at the candles. He still looked pretty nervous about this but there was the smile again. “(y/n) is it, right?”, he asked you and looked up, squinting his eyes a little to see you in the dark of the door where you still were standing.

“Yup”, you answered, trying to sound casual, but it flattered you that he remembered your name, while all the time you were angered by him you never even tried to learn his name. “Well…”, you said, moving to the fridge a little awkwardly, “let’s see whether we got something to eat for you.”

While walking to the fridge you could hear him sit down on the couch. That was a pro and a con of living in a flat where kitchen, living room and bed room are the same thing. With a tiny panic attack, you looked over at your bed, but relieved you realised that you had made it look extra cosy because your friends actually wanted to come around.

“Your flat looks nice”, Josh said from the couch and you could not help but smile. He didn’t seem to be as annoying as you always thought. “Well, thanks. It’s small and I wish I could afford a bigger one, but I am quite happy.”, you said and opened the fridge. “Okay, we have sandwiches, we have ice cream that will melt if we don’t eat it and we have home made salsa sauce and I bet I’ll find the doritos somewhere.”, you said while getting up, turning around only to face Josh directly. He stood right in front of you, grinning at you. All his nervousness seemed to have faded. “Sounds wonderful.”

Five minutes later you sat together on the couch, each of you eating a sandwich and drinking the wine you had bought for your friends. “So”, you started a conversation as your mouth was empty. “Back from tour, huh? You’re in a band?”

“Yeah, I play the drums in a band called Twenty One Pilots. Tyler and I, that’s… well, the band, we’re making… well… I should show you some time what kind of music we make.”, he said and smiled at you.

“Ah, that’s the noise then.”, you said before you could hold yourself back and Josh shot you a dazzled look. “I mean… I bet you practise when you’re here, right?”

“Yeah, but I had no idea you could still hear me. I will have to check the walls again. I thought I had made sure to not bother anyone.”

The more you talked with Josh, the more you were at ease with this stranger sitting next to you on your couch. He told you about being on tour and the concerts. Also he talked a lot about Tyler and his music. How he missed home and his family. It was really touching, but he also asked a lot of questions about your life, your job and your favourite bands.

The storm outside was still raging on and the electricity wasn’t back yet. As you got to the ice cream, a new wave of thunder was rolling over you and it sounded as if it was directly over your house. Josh’s spoon slipped out of his hand that started to shake uncontrollably again. He looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip.

“Don’t worry”, you said, your voice all soft and comforting. “It will be over soon. And I’m here. I’m here with you until it’s all over.” Putting your ice cream aside you slid closer towards Josh, taking his box of ice cream out of his hands and placing it on the ground before taking his shaking hands in yours.

“They’re all sweaty”, he mumbled and wanted to pull back, but you could hear his voice shaking. “I don’t mind”, you answered and he pressed his eyes close, inhaling deep. “I’m so sorry I am putting you through this it’s just…”, he started, his eyes still closed. Your thumbs drew little circles on the back of his hands while you still held them. “I don’t cope too well with thunder storms and the noise…”

Another loud thunder cut off his voice and you could hear him taking in air sharply. “Don’t you worry.”, you said, moving even closer and stroking his back.

“I’m a stranger to you”, he said quietly.

“You’re my neighbour and we help each other out.”, you insisted and smiled a little. Josh was nice and, what you only just now seemed to notice, smelled nice as well. “I will keep you company”, you raised your voice over another loud crack of thunder, “until this is over, alright?” “Alright”, he answered. His head rested on your shoulder and his breath stroked over the bare skin on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. Your hand stroke up and down on his back and you could feel his breath getting more and more stable, more and more calm.

Without any idea on how long you’ve sat there, you suddenly opened your eyes. You must have fallen asleep on the couch. Your arms were still around Josh and his head rested on your shoulder, as yours did on his. His arms held you tight and you noticed a tattoo that showed under his sleeve. His breath went steadily, deeply. He was still asleep. Your left foot had fallen asleep and you tried to move it to get the numbness away, but instead, Josh moved in your arms. He woke up.

“Are you okay?”, were the first words he mumbled and his voice sounded deeper than before. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s fine. I just think my foot… not enough blood, you know?”, you stammered, still overwhelmed with his smell, voice, presence.

He yawned and then his grip around you got tighter. “I got a solution for this”, he mumbled and then he stood up, carrying you in his arms.

“Uhm, Josh?”, you said but he only shook his head. “No, don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”, he said and walked over to your bed. You caught a glimpse on the alarm clock. 4:23am. Not the time to get up or send someone away to their own bed. So you let Josh place you on your bed before he slid under the blanket next to you, wrapping his arm around you and burying his face in your hair. “Thanks, (y/n)”, he mumbled before drifting off back to sleep.

It took some time again for you to fall asleep yourself, but as you woke up the next morning, you had to admit that you’d never slept as well as with him next to you. But where was he?

Your bed was empty and even the ice cream from yesterday night had been thrown away in the bin. You looked around, listening for sounds in the bathroom but nothing. He left. Sighing you got up and stretched. When you got up, you noticed a note that laid on the ground. The handwriting was orderly and a little heart was drawn on the bottom of the page next to his name. It said:

Dear (y/n), thanks for letting me stay over the night. I left at seven but you looked so peaceful, so I decided not to wake you up. Here’s my number, call me. I’ll be back from visiting the family end of the week. Let’s go out. Have a real date. But please, with ice cream at the end. And maybe this time for cuddling (best cuddles) and sleeping ;) my place?  
Josh

You sighed again. But this time, happily.


End file.
